


Past and Present

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Everyone seemed fine with Ruby going to a Huntsman academy. Except one person.





	Past and Present

"I'm sorry."

Those words haunted Salem's strongest everyday of his life. When Hazel Rainart first heard those words he was ready to reject reality, to go into his own world and hide there until the problem was gone. Those words were never comfort. They were a fake way to disguise a problem until it was manageable. He realized that. He realized it as he held the weapon that had been returned to him without its wielder.

He realized it when Gretchen died at a Huntsman Academy.

When he killed her.

* * *

 

Hazel had been the hardest to convince because of his hatred for those schools. It was obvious that Ruby would go for two reasons: She had the group wrapped around her finger, and Salem wanted her to. Cinder's little Ruby, or Rose whenever Tyrian was involved, was the best choice for a cover story. She's been kept out of Salem's plans and so couldn't give any information if she was caught. And the appearance of Qrow Branwen when Cinder took Ruby implied she still had a family. If they reunited with her, they would not think she was a member of Salem's group. Hopefully.

Watts understood the logic behind the decision and also he couldn't say no to Ruby. The one thing he couldn't understand was Ruby's motivation of wanting to help people. Tyrian found it all funny and as long as his goddess and little rose were not harmed he would be accepting. Cinder trusted her adoptive child and while, like Watts, she didn't understand Ruby wanting to help people, she tried to support her.

Hazel had refused. No amount of begging could make him change his mind. He lost one person he cared about to a Huntsmen's life. He wouldn't loose another.

* * *

 

"Do you hate Huntsmen, Hazel?" Ruby asked the older man when they were alone.

"I don't hate them." Hazel answered. "I hate what they do. It's dangerous. Every day in their line of work could be their last. It's not for..." Hazel trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. _It's not for a child._

Ruby tilted her head confused. "But they get to help people and make the world better."

_Innocent_...Hazel pat her head. _You are just a child. You aren't ready for such a world. You don't need such a life_.

"That's why I want to help people too." Ruby finished. It took Hazel a moment to realize that she'd continued talking while he was thinking. She really reminded him of Gretchen-deciding to go and join a world that was too dangerous. "Salem said I'm ready to go and train at a huntsman academy." Ruby added. That's when Hazel knew he was fighting a loosing battle. If Salem approved, he couldn't disagree.

"Just be safe there."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard to write. I feel like I didn't get Hazel's broken big brother personality right, but things are different in this AU. Let's just assume Hazel's a lot nicer to Ruby.
> 
> I'm surprised that there aren't more stories that mention Gretchen Rainart. I think I've only seen one other one.


End file.
